Thief x Prince
by umbreonblue
Summary: Prince Yuta wanted someone interesting, that is unlike any other at the party his parents arranged in order to get him to marry. He doesn't think that he'll fall in love. That is... until he meets Itsuki.
1. First Meeting, Love at First Sight

Prince Yuta was at a party. He's dressed in a typical black and white suit, and wearing a star shaped pendant with a green emerald in the center around his neck. After some socializing, he excuses himself to get some fresh air.

Once on the balcony, he sighs, relieved for a break. 'They're all the same. Only caring about my title and money. Isn't there **anyone** who's different at this party?'

He gets his wish in the form of a handsome lavender haired guy with a red ribbon tying up his hair, dressed in a black and red suit. "Enjoying the view?" Yuta blinks then answers, "Yeah." "You mind if I sit with you?" "Uh...sure," Yuta nervously replies. Sitting down on a couple of cushions, it was silent. So silent that you could cut it with a knife.

"Uh..." they both say at the same time, smiling awkwardly. "I'm Yuta." "Itsuki."

"So... What brings you to this party?" Yuta asks. Itsuki smiles, "My brother. He's deadly serious about finding someone to marry. And you, my Prince?" Yuta smiles back, "The same except that I'm being forced to do it." "Forced?" "My parents are the ones who planned this party. They want me to marry, even though they haven't said it." Itsuki frowns, "I see..." It goes silent again.

Itsuki eyes the pendant on Yuta's person. "That pendant of yours...may I see it?" Yuta holds it to his chest, "Ah. Sorry, but I can't." Itsuki raises an eyebrow, "Why not?" Yuta replies, "It has been passed down in my family for generations. If I lost it, I'll be in trouble. Besides, it's a magic pendant." "Magic?" "Yeah. It's said to bring good luck to whoever has it," Yuta says. "Really?" Itsuki smiles. Yuta blushes at that smile, "Y-yes."

Itsuki looks at the clock, "Ah. I should get going. Until we meet again, Prince Yuta." Yuta smiles, "Yeah. And...call me Yuta." Itsuki smiles as he walks back to the party, "In private then, Yu-ta." Yuta blushes, embarrassed, covering his face with his hands.

After the party was over, everyone went home. Yuta, in bed, was staring at the ceiling, his pendant on the nightstand. 'I think... I'm in love,' is what he thinks as he thinks about Itsuki. Sighing, he tries to get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itsuki was planning. 'That pendant is certainly special. ... I must have it! But, Yuta...is very cute. His eyes sparkle like emeralds. Maybe I'll steal **him** as well.'

"Itsuki, are you planning something again?" Hiragi asks, glasses flashing. "Maybe~." Hiragi sighs, "Just don't get caught." Itsuki smiles, "Of course." Then, Hiragi leaves, leaving Itsuki back to his plans.

'Now, then…how to win him over…' Itsuki contemplates before falling asleep.


	2. Second Meeting, First Kiss

A week after that, there was another party, and Yuta was waiting for someone on the balcony.

Hearing footsteps, Yuta turns around, smiling at the sight of Itsuki. "We meet again," Itsuki smiles. Yuta replies, "So we have."

Awkward silence again. "So…another attempt to get you to marry by your parents?" Itsuki asks. "Yes. Another try for your brother too?" Yuta asks back. "Yes." …. "Do you want to get out of here?" Itsuki asks. Yuta smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

Taking hold of his hand, Itsuki leads them to a hidden garden, the moon illuminating the way. With red and green roses surrounding them, they sit down on a bench, taking a moment to enjoy the night breeze.

They turn to each other, "Um…" they smile and laugh at each other. "How'd you know about this place?" Yuta asks, tilting his head in curiosity. Itsuki replies, "I once came here and explored a bit. I merely found it by chance." Yuta nods.

"Have you heard about the recent jewels being stolen? There's been talk of a thief among us too," Itsuki says. "Oh **that**. While I do wish that those jewels be returned to their rightful owners, it's not like we don't have enough money to replace them," Yuta replies, "As for who the thief is, he'll get caught eventually." Itsuki smiles, "Yes, well, according to rumors, the thief targets jewels that catch his eye, and doesn't leave anything behind. No one has ever seen him either. Aren't you curious?" Yuta shrugs, "Not really. I'd rather leave it to capable people."

Itsuki raises an eyebrow, "Really? Even if that thief tries to steal your pendant?" "OK, now that would be troublesome," Yuta glares, "If he wants it, he'll have to get through me first." Itsuki smiles, "I figured. Good luck. You're going to need it." Yuta smirks, "The pendant will give me all the luck I need."

Pausing in their conversation, Yuta looks up at the sky, "It's a beautiful night." Itsuki nods, "Yes. It is."

They stare at the sky for a bit, then look at each other. "Your eyes look like garnets," Yuta says as he's mesmerized by them. Itsuki smiles fondly as he responds, just as mesmerized, "Yours look like emeralds." They stare at each other a bit more, both slowly leaning in until there's an inch of space between them. Leaning in a bit more, their lips touch for a brief moment before slowly pulling away. Touching his lips, Yuta asks, slightly blushing, "That was…" Itsuki nods, "Yeah. Did you feel sparks?" Yuta blushes brighter, "Yes. I felt it. Now what?"

Itsuki nods, "Now…" He leans in for another kiss, hand going towards the pendant, when the clock strikes twelve, ringing. He flinches and backs away, sighing. Yuta stutters, "U-um… we should head back. I'll…see you another time?" Itsuki smiles, "I'd like that." Yuta smiles back, and they walk back together.

* * *

In his bed, Yuta was rolling around excitedly. 'My first kiss with my first love! I'm so happy!' Eventually, he ties out and falls asleep.

* * *

Itsuki, on the other hand, was contemplating. He went over the schematics for the castle his Prince was living in, determined where the Prince's room is, and memorized the schedules for the guards on duty. 'Now then. All I have to do is get that pendant. Who knows, maybe Yuta will make it fun for me, and **maybe** I'll just steal him too.' Satisfied with his plan, he goes to bed, a grin on his face. He's still awake when he thinks, 'My first kiss with Yuta was **full** of sparks. I've never felt this way before. Is this love? If it is, I like it!'


	3. Final Meeting, Happy End

One night, Yuta was in his room, when suddenly, he hears something from the balcony. He gets up to check it out, but before he could do so, just as the clouds covered the moon, a hand is clasped on his mouth. Yuta yells, but it's muffled before he's dragged back into the room, the person shushing him.

Yuta retaliates by shoving the person away, the person stumbling in the darkness. Just when the clouds moved, revealing the night moon, the room was illuminated with light, revealing a familiar person. "Itsuki? Don't scare me like that!" Yuta says in shock. Itsuki sighs, "Yuta… I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you mistook me for the thief, huh." Yuta glares, "What are you doing here?" Itsuki smiles, "Can't I make an unannounced visit?" Yuta bluntly says, " **No**." "Aw~ you're no fun! Well, I guess I can't blame you either though," Itsuki says.

"Seriously though. **What** are you doing sneaking in here? If you get caught…I probably won't ever see you again," Yuta frowns. Itsuki lowers his head, "Sorry for worrying you. It's just… I wanted to see you." Yuta looks at him, eyes sparkling, "Really?" Itsuki raises his head and smiles, "Really." He moves closer until their lips touch, enthusiastically kissing, Itsuki reaching for the pendant around Yuta's neck.

Suddenly, Yuta grabs Itsuki's hand in his, breaking off the kiss to gasp for breathe. Surprised, Itsuki looks at Yuta, who's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "And, just what do you think you're doing, **my** Thief?" Itsuki's eyes widened, then he smiles, "You knew?" Yuta smirks, "I've had my suspicions, but have just now confirmed it," he lets go of his hand, "I'm very observant, so I noticed you reaching for my pendant. What I want to know is **why**? **Why** do you steal?" Itsuki sighs, shrugging, "What can I say? I'm like a crow. I just have a need for shiny things." 'Especially, your eyes.'

'Such a simple reason…' Yuta just shakes his head. "Are you going to turn me in?" Itsuki asks. Yuta replies, "No. I won't," Itsuki smiles, "But, I have a request." "What is it?" Itsuki asks. Yuta blushes slightly, "I…want you to give me my heart back!" Itsuki just stares at him for a minute, then laughs, "No way. I'd rather keep it since I still haven't got mine back from you yet." Yuta blushes even brighter, which only makes Itsuki smile more.

Then, with a swelling resolve, Yuta demands, "T-then, I want you to steal me away." Itsuki smirks, "Now **that** I can do." Itsuki picks up Yuta bridal style, Yuta yelping and hanging on tight. Itsuki, then, jumps onto the roof, running, and jumps away into the night, the moon lighting the way.

* * *

By morning, Prince Yuta was declared missing, the thief having stolen both him and the pendant. Then, a month later, there were rumors of the prince being married to Itsuki. The both of them disappeared afterward, no one knowing where they went, not even Hiragi. They just know that wherever they are, they're together. Forever.


End file.
